


I Told You So...

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: It is short but I wanted to throw something for Thanksgiving out there. Sorry for the lateness. Also, Tomorrow (Hopefully) I will post the Series first multi-chapter Part. Im thinking is gonna be a 2 chapter Part. Anyways, Hope you like this short one for tonight. Im sorry, I love you all and Dont forget that I love reading your comments. They keep me going.





	I Told You So...

**Author's Note:**

> It is short but I wanted to throw something for Thanksgiving out there. Sorry for the lateness. Also, Tomorrow (Hopefully) I will post the Series first multi-chapter Part. Im thinking is gonna be a 2 chapter Part. Anyways, Hope you like this short one for tonight. Im sorry, I love you all and Dont forget that I love reading your comments. They keep me going.

“Happy Thanksgiving” Eliza Danvers said as she walked into Alex & Maggie’s house followed by Jeremiah.

”Eliza, In the kitchen” Maggie shouted. 

Eliza and Jeremiah walked into the Kitchen to find Maggie and Lena both super busy cooking all over the place. 

“Hello Girls” Jeremiah smiled at his daughters in law.

”Where is Alex and Kara?” Eliza asked confused while putting her jacket in the coat closet.

”Upstairs” Lena said, measuring some condiments. 

“Do you girls need help?” Jeremiah asked. 

“Um...Not really. Why dont you just go and relax in the living room. The others are already on their way here” Maggie said, cutting some vegetables, “Eliza you can go upstairs if you want”. 

Eliza, with a unreadable expresion in her face, simply nodded. 

The door to Alex & Maggie’s room was opened abruptly. Alex, Kara and William were laying in bed watching cartoons. 

“Mimi” William smiled 

“Hey baby. Pawpaw is downstairs” Eliza said and the boy was already out of the room before she finished talking. 

Her smile fell as she turned her attention back to the two girls on the bed.

”You two are unbelievable” Eliza crossed her arms on her chest.

”What?” Both said at the same time.

”Maggie and Lena are downstairs busting their asses to cook the perfect Thanksgiving dinner and where are my daughters?!” Eliza said firmly.

Both Alex and Kara looked at eachother. 

“What are they gonna think of me as a mother?” Eliza said dramatically.

”Mom-“ 

“No mom me. Get your asses off this bed and go help your girlfriends this instant. I taught you how to cook!” Eliza scolded her girls. 

“Wife” Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“What?” Eliza asked confused.

”You said girlfriend, But Maggie is My wife” Alex said proudly. 

“Alexandra” Eliza simply said. 

“Oh she called you Alexandra. Im out” Kara said jumping off the bed and leaving the room. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Mother” Alex said kissing her mother’s cheek while leaving the room. 

Eliza took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, “Dear God...Thank you for my girls but...Please....”

 

Everyone was sitting at the The Beautifully decorated table (By Maggie and Lena) enjoying an amazing dinner (By Maggie and Lena) while chatting Happily.  

“This turkey is to die for” James said, With his mouth full.

”Aw Thanks. Me and Lena, we did our research before cooking the perfect rousted turkey” Maggie said proudly and winked at A very smiling Lena. 

Kara and Alex Rolled their eyes at their Mother’s death glare. 

“Thank You baby” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s cheek. 

Dinner went by smoothly. Everyone speaking about happy things while also enjoying a delicious dessert (By Maggie and Lena). The famous round of gratitude happened and now they where simply drinking their wine and talking. 

William was drinking his juice and playing on his Nintendo Switched visibly bored of the Adult’s conversation.

”Fuck yes” He suddenly said when winning.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention to the boy. 

“William...” Maggie was surprised. 

William looked up from his handheld system, confused and oblivious to what he just said. 

“Where did you learned that ugly word?” Maggie asked. 

“From Mama” He shrugged and pointed at Alex.

”Wha— Me?” Alex asked, already feeling the heat vision from her mother. 

William nodded. 

“Sweetheart, Why would you say that You learned it from Mama?” Eliza asked, eager to know the story. 

“Last night I woke up to go to the bathroom and Mama was screaming that” William said, with a serious expression obviously not understanding the meaning of his words. 

Maggie spit the wine that was in her mouth. Choking and coughing hard. 

“Baby, Im sure you was sleepy and—“ 

“No uh...I was not sleeping Mama. You was screaming Fuck yes Fuck Yes” William said imitating Alex’s screams of pleasure. 

Everyone on the table bursted laughing histerically. Everyone except a very shocked Eliza and A very blushed and Ashamed Alex and Maggie. 

“Wait wait. William...my boy, How do you say Mama was saying?” Winn asked amused ignoring Alex’s death glare. 

“She was saying Fuck Yes Fuck Yes Maggie” William again imitated the noises, giggling from everyone’s laughter. 

“William baby. I do not want you saying that word ever again. Do you hear me?” Alex said angrily to the boy, ignoring everyone laughing. 

William laughed taking it as a joke. 

“Danvers, here now” Maggie called for him. 

The boy stood up from his chair and walked to Maggie. 

“Look at me” Maggie said. 

William looked up at her with a worried look on his face. 

“That is a very bad word that only adults can say. I do not want to hear that word from your mouth ever again. Everyone is laughing because you make it sound funny. But neither me nor mama are laughing” Maggie softly said to her boy. 

William nodded. 

“Now go finish your juice and play your game in the living room” Maggie said, kissing the boy’s head. 

“You know...this is by far my best Thanksgiving dinner ever” Winn said still laughing, receiving a death glare from his wife and a very hard kick under the table from Alex. 

“You know...Its totally understandable” Lyra said, “I mean...it is hard to maintain the fire going on after kids are born. Ever since Lily, Me and Winn come up with the craziest ideas in order to go unnoticed by this one” She said, kissing the baby sitting in the high chair next to her.  

“True, I say keep on doing whatever you have to do” Lena said with a wink. 

Both Alex and Maggie nodded with gratitude.

”Alexandra....” Eliza started.

Alex sighed and took the glass of wine to her mouth, rolling her eyes. 

“You know how curious your child is. I say you should be more responsible about your actions” Eliza said. 

“Eliza Danvers....if I dont recall wrong, I was 7 when I found a package of condoms under your bed” Alex said, too amused to care about everyone’s red faces...specially her father’s.

“You did Not” Eliza gasped. 

“Oh yes I did. I thought it was a balloon so I opened it and blew it up” Alex said, leaning forward, elbows on the table. 

“True...True. She turned it into a dog and gave it to me” Kara said fighting hard the laughter.

“That is—“

”Or the time when we were on a beach vacation trip. You and Dad both at the beach while me and Kara took a nap at the beach house” Alex stared hard at her mother. 

“Oh God” Kara said, burying her face in Lena’s neck. 

Eliza opened her eyes widely. 

“We woke up and looked out the window” Alex said looking at Kara, “We had no idea why Dad was on top of you” 

“Oh pfff, That is nothing. We were cuddling” Eliza said waving it off and drinking some wine. 

“Dad was humping on top of you” Kara murmured on Lena’s neck. 

Everyone spit their wine, including Eliza. 

“Alright” Jeremiah clapped his hands hard, “I say we go out and enjoy the fireworks” he said clearing his throat and leaving the table awkwardly. 

Everyone followed, still laughing. Everyone except Alex, Kara and Eliza who stood at the table in an awkward silence. 

“The beach house was a little far from the beach...” Eliza broke the silence, “You could’ve easily mistaken what you saw”

”Mom...I literally begged Alex to call 911 because I thought you were drowning and Dad was resuscitating you”

”Oh God” Eliza covered her face with her hands. 

“Come on Mom. We get it. Danvers Woman are Horny As Fuck” Alex said, standing up and laughing at her Mother’s even redder faced. 

 

Eliza joined Jeremiah at the back porch while Alex and Kara joined the rest at the backyard. It was already dusk and beautiful fireworks adorned the sky. 

Jeremiah hugged Eliza from behind. Both watching their daughters. Alex Happily sitting on a comforter on the grass with Maggie between her legs, William laughing in Maggie’s arms and Kara resting her head in Lena’s lap. 

“I always wanted everything but an ordinary family” Eliza softly said, sinking warmly into her husband’s arms. 

“And look what we got” Jeremiah said. 

Eliza laughed softly, “I am so grateful for that”. 

The atmosphere was perfect. Filled with Love and Laughter. 

“Honey” Eliza said.

”Yes?” Jeremiah kissed her head. 

“Remember that day at the beach when I told you that we shouldn’t have sex there?” Eliza turned her head to look up to him.

”Go ahead...say it” Jeremiah rolled his eyes

”Damn it Jeremiah, I Told you so” She said nudging him playfully and walking down the porch to join her Super Extraordinary Family. 

 

 


End file.
